


It's a Risk

by Batfink



Series: Dreamscapes [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explanations, Finally Frostiron, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Loki, M/M, Mild Smut, Movie Night, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Protective Thor, Protective Tony, Steve is a Hypocrite, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor is Sneaky too, Tony Stark Has A Heart, how did that happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the big reveal expands to include Steve, Tony and Loki get closer than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Risk

By the time the last episode of Sherlock was finished, Tony had come to a decision. “We need to send the surveillance video to Steve.”

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Thor asked.

“It has to be done.” Bruce agreed. “If you can't get him on side, you'll have no hope with Fury.”

“Jarvis, where's Steve just now?” Tony asked.

“In his rooms, sir.” Jarvis replied.

“Okay, send him the video and tell him to call. Do not, let him call anyone else first.” Tony stated.

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis complied.

“And stick on Dogma while we wait.” Tony added.

By the time Dogma was about half way through, Thor and Bruce were asleep on the sofa. Bruce had his head on Thor's shoulder. Loki was lying sideways on the sofa, his shoulders resting against Thor's thigh and Thor's arm draped over him. Tony was sitting on the floor, leaning back on the sofa, Loki stroking his fingers through his hair.

“Steve is calling, sir.” Jarvis announced pausing the movie.

Loki got up from the sofa and made his way into the bedroom. “Stick him on, Jarv.” Tony asked moving to sit on the sofa as the bedroom door closed. “Steve.”

“Tony.” Steve glanced to the side of Tony where Thor and Bruce were still sleeping. “I see I'm late to this party.”

Tony didn't reply.

“Have you told Fury?” Steve asked.

“Not yet, no.” Tony replied. “I wanted to know what you guys thought first.” He paused. “So, what do you think?”

Steve stared at him for a moment before answering. “I think it doesn't change the fact that Loki should be in jail.”

Tony caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Thor had woken up and was rubbing at one eye, being careful not to disturb Bruce who was still sleeping on his shoulder.

“He was being mind controlled Steve. I thought you of all people would understand.” Tony demanded.

“Me, why would I understand?” Steve frowned.

“Your buddy the Winter Soldier has done some pretty terrible things because of mind control and I know you still care about him.” Tony stated.

Steve glared at him. “Don't bring Bucky into this.”

“Wait, you are friends with the one they call the Winter Soldier?” Thor asked.

“Used to be. Before I thought he was dead.” Steve replied quietly.

“So why are you not trying to help him, the way I am trying to help my brother?” Thor enquired.

“I, I don't know where he is. I don't know how to go about finding him.” Steve muttered.

“Why do you not ask Fury to tell you?” Thor asked. “He has surveillance on him.”

“What!” Steve exclaimed.

“Jarvis.” Tony piped up.

“On it, sir.” Jarvis replied.

“When I was snooping for information trying to find my brother, I came across a surveillance report on the Winter Solider. I had no idea who he was, I was just looking for reports on mind-control.” Thor told Steve.

“Steve, Jarvis is hacking now. If Fury has a location it will be yours.” Tony informed him.

“Tony, do what you want with Loki. Just get me that location.” Steve smiled. “Since Fury likes keeping secrets from me so much, it's time I had one of my own. Don't expect to see me for a while.”

“Jarvis will send it to your 'phone as soon as he has it. Take the Corvette, it's downstairs, Jarvis will tell you where to get the keys.” Tony waved to him.

“Thank you.” Steve waved back and the screen clicked off.

“Nice save, Goldilocks. You make a surprisingly good spy.” Tony chuckled punching Thor's arm.

“A trick I learnt from my brother. You never know when the seemingly innocuous will save your ass.” Thor grinned looking down at Bruce. “I should get this one to bed.” He slipped his arm out from under Bruce and stood. Then he leant down and scooped Bruce up off the sofa effortlessly and carried him towards the elevator. “Better leave the master assassins until tomorrow.” Was his parting shot.

“Oh, I plan to.” Tony laughed. “I also plan for me and Loki to be hiding behind you and Bruce when they find out.”

“It wouldn't save you.” Thor laughed as the elevator doors slid closed.

Tony crossed the room and went into the bedroom. Loki was lying on his front on the bed again reading a book on the StarkPad. He had taken off his shirt and the wounds on his back, while still looking bad, were a lot better than before. Tony crossed to the bed and sat down beside Loki, running his fingers gently across the slash. “How's it feeling?”

“Tight.” Loki replied, not looking up from the StarkPad.

“I'll get the antiseptic cream.” Tony said standing up and heading for the bathroom. “You want the bandage back on?”

“No thank you.” Loki replied. “I think it will be okay now without it.”

Tony returned with the tube of cream and proceeded to rub it along the slash. Massaging it into Loki's skin. Loki leant his body back into Tony's touch. “That feels good.” He sighed.

Tony shifted on the bed swinging one leg over Loki's so that he could straddle his thighs. He then set about giving Loki a proper back massage, taking care to rub the cream into all the other smaller slashes and scrapes.

Loki pushed the StarkPad aside and lay down flat on the bed, his head turned to one side. He groaned as Tony worked the muscles in his shoulders and he felt the tension ease. “How did it go with Steve?” He asked at last.

“Steve is on-board and also about to be off the grid.” Tony cheerfully replied. “You're brother is quite the sneak.”

Loki chuckled. “Glad I managed to teach him some skills over the years. Without me he would have been no better than the Hulk. Smashing everything with that hammer of his.”

Tony laughed. “Thor. Smash!”

“Pretty much.” Loki giggled.

“I guess that's why they're such good friends.” Tony added sliding his fingers down Loki's sides to knead at the muscles there. Loki fell silent, apart from the occasional moan of contentment.

“You want some of this cream on your chest?” Tony asked when he was done.

Loki was feeling completely boneless but he managed to nod. Tony raised himself up on his knees to allow Loki to flip over onto his back before settling himself back over his thighs and beginning to rub the cream on the wounds on his chest, paying extra attention to the one that had been stitched.

After a moment, Tony shuffled himself further down Loki's legs, unbuttoning his jeans as he went, Loki flicked his eyes down to see what he was doing, rising up until he was leaning back on his elbows. “Better get those holes in your thighs too.” Tony smiled catching his eye and pulling at his jeans. Loki lifted his hips slightly to allow Tony to slide his jeans down his legs and off. Tony then started massaging the cream into the puncture marks on Loki's thighs.

When he was sure he had covered every one of the wounds on Loki's thighs. Tony slid his hands higher, his thumbs brushing under the edges of Loki's boxers. His eyes met Loki's and Loki gasped before biting the corner of his bottom lip. It was the hottest thing Tony had ever seen and he sat there, staring into Loki's piercing green eyes, his thumbs brushing lightly across the soft skin.

Loki was terrified to move. He wanted so badly to reach for Tony but at the same time, he was scared. Scared to mess up the friendship they had formed. Scared to risk the closeness they had. He wasn't good with relationships, in fact 'God of Lies' was probably the nicest thing an ex had ever called him, but Tony was different. Tony had seen him at his worst and was still sitting there looking at him like he was the most amazing thing he had ever seen and that just made it worse.

“I can hear you thinking.” Tony chuckled, edging his thumbs just a little bit higher. “I know that look too. It's the look of, if this goes horribly wrong I'll hate myself for allowing it.”

Loki blinked at him and licked his lips. “You're very perceptive.” He said his voice husky.

“It's a risk, I'll grant you. I don't have the greatest track record with relationships, in fact, most of them could be politely classed as unmitigated disasters.” He laughed. “You seem like you would be different though. I think you could handle my level of crazy mixed with genius.”

Loki smiled. “You think you can play at my level though?”

Tony leaned forwards towards Loki's mouth a sly grin edging up one corner of his mouth. “You really wanna play who's the biggest crazy?”

Loki shifted upwards to bring his mouth closer to Tony's. “I can think of far more interesting games to play, actually.” He winked and Tony closed the distance, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss that slowly built into a passionate tangling of tongues as Loki brought his hands up at last. One to grab onto Tony's hip, the other to thread through his hair pulling him close.

“Whatever happens.” Tony panted as he pulled his mouth away slowly. “You're safe.”

Loki smiled. “I'm here.” He pressed his lips back to Tony's before pulling him down on top of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this went FrostIron, it just sorta happened. Hope nobody minds ;)


End file.
